


Dos siempre son mejor que uno

by Van_Krausser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Churrific pervis, M/M, Multi, Slasheando con singlar alegría, Supernatural y el daño colateral, Tríos!!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Según la lógica matemática de Dean, dos siempre son mejor que uno.Sam no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.





	Dos siempre son mejor que uno

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Dean/Sam, Dean/Castiel/Sam. El Sam/Ruby apenas se insinuó, igual el Dean/Anna.  
> Advertencias: En especial, ninguna. Este tiene spoilers, todos después del cap. 4x10, creo.

Sam siempre creyó en los ángeles. 

Desde que era un crío, desde que tuvo uso de razón, creyó fervientemente en ellos. Su fe se reforzó cuando el pastor Jim le habló de los ángeles guardianes.

Sam siempre deseó conocer al que pensó que le correspondía cuidar de él.

Por el contrario, Dean se mostraba escéptico cada vez que Sam le hablaba de ellos.

Le decía que no existían, y que sólo eran invenciones de la mente de hombres fanáticos que no tenían nada más qué hacer.

Sam entonces optó por pensar que todos aquellos que habían muerto, llegando al paraíso, se les daba la misión de ser guardianes de sus seres queridos. Durante muchos años, creyó entonces que su madre era el ángel guardián de Dean y él. Y de su padre.

Sin embargo, al paso de los años, dentro de la vida que John Winchester forjaba para ellos como cazadores, la ilusión de los ángeles guardianes se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Con cada persona asesinada por demonios, Sam pensaba que ellos no tenían ángeles guardianes. Por cada espíritu lleno de rabia e ira, de odio hacia los mortales y hacia ellos en especial, su corazón dejaba de creer un poco.

Pero había momentos en que su testarudez de Winchester lo obligaba a aferrarse a la esperanza de encontrar a los ángeles guardianes caminando entre ellos, dispuestos a ayudarlos a cumplir con el "negocio familiar", protegiéndolos de esos entes y demonios que tanto lo enfadaban.

Sin embargo, esa esperanza terminó por derrumbarse al conocer a esos dos.

Castiel y Uriel.

A decir verdad, a pesar de que Castiel lo desilusionó un poco con sus palabras en el momento de conocerse, Uriel terminó por ser una patada en el estómago para él, porque a todas luces, el tipo es tan antipático, que casi podría jurar que Castiel le llama blasfemo.

Y bueno. También está ese asunto de los celos.

Porque aunque trate de negarlo y afirme que primero muerto que reconocerlo, hay momentos en que su pensamiento lo traiciona, y llega a considerar la posibilidad de sentirse un poquito celoso de su hermano Dean.

Porque sin poder evitarlo, a veces se da cuenta que le recrimina al Señor que haya sido el grandísimo ateo —incrédulo, descastado, terco y escéptico— de su hermano el que hubiesen elegido para ser salvador no sólo de la posible amenaza que él —y si, muchas gracias, Sam-anticristo, Sam-destructor, Sam-demonio— es para la Tierra, sino también de la corte celestial, y que se rodea de ángeles, aunque estos le hagan la vida de cuadros. O lo pongan en situaciones algo incómodas, como hizo Anna.

Cielos...

A veces de verdad que es pesado ser el hermano menor de un tipo como Dean.

En fin. Regresando a los ángeles.

Ahora que Dean incluso  _se ha acostado_  con ángeles, Sam se siente un poquito más celoso.

Porque a pesar de que él tiene a una demonio, no cree que sea lo mismo —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Claro que nunca va a ser lo mismo!— acostarse con un ángel que con un demonio. Menos aun, acostarse con dos ángeles.

 _DOS_.

Y si las matemáticas no le fallan, en esas circunstancias, dos deben ser mejor que uno.  
  


***********

  
Dean lo viene notando desde antes que sucediera lo de Anna.

Siente la incomodidad de su hermano cuando el par de ángeles se presenta. 

Más aun, cuando es sólo Castiel quien se le acerca, cuando le habla entre susurros, o cuando le insinúa sin palabras, sólo con la mirada, con su actitud, que desea estar con él, a solas.

Conoce la mirada desilusionada de su hermano menor, los golpes de silencio cuando sale de la habitación, y la iracunda rebeldía que despliega cuando Dean regresa.

Y se siente culpable.

Por muchas razones se siente culpable.

Porque no cree ser merecedor de la admiración angelical que ha recibido, ni de la manera en que lo han tratado; primero Castiel, al rescatarlo del infierno y darle toda una nueva existencia, además de una segunda oportunidad —hey, eso de volver del infierno sin cicatrices, sin más marcas que la quemadura de la mano celestial, sin vestigios físicos de deterioro, ¿y encima virgen? ¡Por supuesto que es más que una segunda oportunidad!—, después Anna, aunque fue más una especie de intercambio de favores.

Y finalmente, porque el mismo Castiel le ha confiado los planes divinos en torno a él.

Dean lo escuchó, pero aun tiene dudas. 

Porque no es nada fácil deshacerse de la actitud de escéptico aferrado que se ha cultivado durante años. 

Castiel intentó persuadirlo de que él merece todo eso, incluso de formas bastante íntimas, con el riesgo de perder su gracia.

Sólo por eso, Dean aceptó lo que le decía. 

Lo aceptó no la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, Dean en actitud de reclamo acorralándolo contra la pared, asaltándolo al tiempo que lo sujetaba con fuerza por la camisa y la gabardina, gruñendo su frustración contra sus labios.

Lo aceptó la segunda vez, cuando Castiel gemía apenas su nombre, debajo de su cuerpo, apresado entre la necesidad de ambos. Lo aceptó porque supo que era lo correcto.

Pero ahora, viendo a Sam que se aparta de él por todas y cada una de esas razones que sólo él entiende, la culpabilidad aumenta a pasos agigantados.

Porque sabe que la relación que tenía con Sam se resquebraja, se cae a pedazos, y no puede evitarlo.

Entonces, casi como revelación divina, lo considera.

Sale de la habitación con una buena —esta vez es buena, en serio, muy buena— excusa, y espera a Castiel. Con ansiedad, con nerviosismo, porque le va a hablar de lo que ha pensado.

Y sabe que el ángel no se negará, porque no puede hacerlo. No en esas circunstancias.

Sonríe cuando siente su presencia a un lado de él, y voltea a verlo sin borrar esa sonrisa, canalla y segura, seductora y persuasiva.

Mientras habla, Dean ve cómo Castiel sostiene una breve lucha interna y puede darse cuenta que la sombra de derrota en sus ojos es porque no puede negarse, por más que lo intente. Eso le arranca otra enorme sonrisa al cazador.

Dean Winchester uno; el cielo, cero.

 

********************  
  
Sam está sentado en el pequeño sillón del cuarto, viendo con fastidio el documento que se despliega en la pantalla de la laptop.

Ruby hace mucho que no aparece y él está tan enfurecido consigo mismo, con el estúpido suertudo de su hermano, con toda su absurda existencia de cazadores —ahora cambiada a un desconcertante estatus de entes raros—, con toda la corte celestial y lo que se le asemeje, que en realidad no puede concentrarse en lo que está frente a sus ojos.

Hasta que el ruido de la llave en la cerradura lo distrae.

Consulta su reloj, dándose cuenta que su hermano sólo estuvo fuera veinte minutos.

“ _¿Dean?_ ”,  piensa entre extrañado y un tanto aliviado. 

Porque, o su hermano se ha perfeccionado tanto en ir y retozar con el ángel en tiempo récord, o no ha habido nada de nada entre ellos esa vez.

Sea lo que sea, no puede evitar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro justo cuando la puerta se abre.

Misma que se congela cuando ve a Castiel entrar a la habitación, seguido nada más y nada menos que por un sonriente Dean.

Chispas, sólo eso le faltaba.

Que Dean le llevara sus conquistas para hacerlo rabiar de celos.

Sin embargo, Dean se le acerca, cerrando la laptop sin ningún cuidado, ignorando su reclamo ante eso.

Lo alcanza a sujetar por la muñeca, y mientras lo jala, le asegura que tiene una sorpresa pensada para él.

Sam tiembla sólo de pensar que Dean ha pensado en elaborar una sorpresa. Con él de por medio. Pero no se rehúsa a seguirlo.

Lo hace sentarse en la cama, a un lado de Castiel, y le sonríe mientras se quita la cazadora y deja la pistola en  la mesa a un lado de la cama.

—Dean —se atreve a preguntar Sam, observando al ángel de reojo, sorprendido y asustado— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El mayor de los Winchester se le acerca, y sin dejar de sonreír con ese brillo entre travieso y ansioso, le revuelve el cabello antes de alcanzar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Estuve haciendo un poco de matemáticas, Sammy —le dice al tiempo que se acerca, rozando sus labios contra su mejilla, acariciando a su hermano como antes solía hacerlo—. Y llegué a la conclusión que me gustan las adiciones, las sumas.

Sam siente en ese momento que otro cuerpo cálido se acerca a él, urgido por Dean al tiempo que éste alcanza su boca, posesionándose de ella por unos instantes, y al separarse, lo ve enredándose con Castiel en un beso igual que el que acaban de prodigarse entre ellos.

—Así que... —Sammy carraspea un poco, tratando de aminorar ese gutural timbre que el deseo hace aparecer en su voz— …adiciones.

Dean suelta a Castiel, y dejándolos por unos segundos para acercarse al interruptor, asiente.

—Así es. Porque mira, Sammy, uno más uno, dos. Y siempre he pensado que dos siempre son mejor que uno. 

Esta vez es Sam quien sonríe de lado, aceptando el beso aprensivo de su hermano.

A pesar de que es algo que no va al caso, tiene que darle todo el crédito a Dean de que su razonamiento matemático es muy bueno.  
  
Porque en estar circunstancias, y a pesar de que Castiel no es su ángel guardián, realmente dos son mejor que uno.


End file.
